marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Philo Zogolowski (Earth-616)
. 1940's Professor Zog would decide to focus his resources and energy to leave a positive impact on society and would invent the robot known as Electro hoping to utilize the robot to wipe out crime and corruption with the machine . His project was secretly funded by the United States government under the direction of President Roosevelt . He would develop his a team of a dozen operatives to work out of his headquarters in the Midwestern United States. Zog would gain critical acclaim due to his involvements in the rescue of kidnapped child actress Joyce Lovely , liberating the Republic of Molicia from the tyranny of Kalph Belgri , eliminating numerous drug cartels including the San Francisco operations run by the Voice . By this time, a hotline was established so that the public could request Electro's aid at anytime. Zog would send Electro to deliver aid in a flooding in Ohio, leading to the capture of mobster Boss Sapro . However, Sapro would have his minions kidnap Zog and force him to use Electro to free Sapro from prison and commit a series of crimes. Planet Ligra This would be short lived as Zog and Electro would soon be kidnapped by the Dragon-Men of planet Ligra . On Ligra, Zog would be forced to use his invention to attack the Lion-People and capture their ruler Queen Nara. However, Zog would free himself from his Dragon-Men captors and use Electro to turn the tide of battle, slaying the Dragon-Men's leader Jago in the process. Zog would be rewarded by being crowned a knight of Ligra before being returned to Earth . Crime-Fighting Zog's famed work would lead to President Franklin Delano Roosevelt requesting Zog deal with the threat of the reanimated corpses of the mad Dr. Bruno Varoz . By this point, Zog had ceased using operatives and would take a more active role in Electro's operations. He would modify the robot with a televisor that would project the users face and allow two-way communication between the Electro operator and it's environment. With new adaption, Zog would come to the aid of his friend John Borgen who's timer property was being set ablaze by the vindictive Baldwin Drake . Zog would once more respond to a request of aid from the president in dealing with the Shark, a notorious pirate. For his aid in destroying the Shark's operations Zog would be awarded a Congressional Gold Medal . Zog would accompany his colleague Dr. Simon Crane and his daughter Betty on a expedition to explore the moon, taking Electro along with him. When Electro would be captured by the alien creature called Gnorr. Zog and the others would slay the creature to recover his invention . When a series of strange building collapses would prompt the officials of Fairbanks city to call on Zog's assistance, he would pit his robot against the subterraneans known as the Onees, slaying their leader . Shortly thereafter, Professor Zog would be called to Titan City which was under siege by the evil Dr. Lorroff and his flesh eating "Green Terror". Deducing that the creatures weakness was Radium he would slay the creature with a Radium gun and Lorroff would be slain attempting to unsuccessfully blow up Electro . Zog would once more be manipulated to use his robot for crime. This time by Prince Omei who would hypnotize Zog to do his bidding. When Zog would suggest to the increasingly paranoid Omei that the authorities might use his lab to build a robot to counter Electro, he would order Zog to destroy it. Unable to bring himself to destroy his own lab, Zog would break free of Omei's control. With his minions revolting and his plan in shambles, Omei would set off a bomb collapsing a building on all of them. Zog would survive thanks to his body being shielded by Electro . When dealing with mystically enlarged animals unleashed by Mor the Mighty, Electro would be dismantled by giant birds. Professor Zog would quickly repair the robot and send it after Mor, forcing the magicians plane to crash . Zog would save the Earth from an invasion by the alien Antons from the planet Torsa with the aid of his colleague Dr. Horace Forde. While Electro slaughtered the Anton forces, Zog and Forde woudl use a Magno-Generator to send Torsa away from Earth and detonate the planet with super-bombs . Later, Zog's colleague Sir John Chadwick would beg for his help in solving a mysterious string of murders directed at his family by a seemingly invisible killer. Thanks to Zog's investigation, he would determine the killings were orchestrated by the jilted Basil Drake who would send his Ethiopian aid Chandi to murder for him while mostly doused in an invisibility solution. Rather than face Electro, Drake would commit suicide and when Chandi would continue to threaten them, Zog would be forced to shoot him dead . World War II In Spring 1941, Professor Zog would be captured by Nazi spies under the direction of Dr. Manyac who sought to utilize Zog's robot technology to create robot versions of his Green Flames. When Zog would refuse they would reverse engineer Electro's technology to suit their purposes including creating a massive robot called Project: Blockbuster. Ultimately, Zog would be found by the combined efforts of Betty Dean, the Sub-Mariner, the Angel, the Ferret, the Human Torch, and Toro. During the ensuing battle with the robotic Green Flames, Zog would activate Electro to aid the robots in defeating the Nazis. Later, Zog would develop a telepathic interface with his Electro robot and send it along with many other costumed heroes to storm Berlin in 1945. Electro, along with eleven other heroes would be captured by Nazi forces and placed in suspended animation. Being cut off from Electro would ultimately lead to Zog's death from acute withdrawal -- a side effect of the interface. Legacy Professor Zog was survived in the modern age by his daughter Elizabeth. When Electro was found along with the eleven other missing heroes, Elizabeth struggled to claim the robot from the United States government who sought to learn the secrets of Zog's telepathic interface. When the side effect leading to Zog's death was revealed, Elizabeth was able to buy back Electro with the help of the Blue Blade and the robot is now part of the Blue Blade's cabaret showTwelve Vol 1. During a trip back in time with the Mighty Avengers to aid the Invaders in stopping a Cosmic Cube empowered Red Skull, the hero Iron Man briefly disguised himself as Electro. | Powers = | Abilities = * Electrical Engineering: A mechanical wizard and electronic genius, Zog had a vast fortune at his disposal due to the success of his inventions and Zog Industries. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Professor Zog is frail and physically weak. | Equipment = * Electro: Professor Zog could control the powerful robot Electro's actions from thousands of miles away via Electra-Wave technology that transferred his thoughts directly into the robot's cybernetic | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Box (Bochs) controlled the original Box robot in a similar manner;Marla Madison (Earth-616) created the Psycho-Cybernetic Helmet that controlled her Spider-Slayer(version 5);and the scientist that created the Robot that Andreas de Ruyter (Earth-616)http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/ruyterbp.htm was also similar. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Robotics Category:Inventors